What's Five Hundred Years
by Ashlyn Braere
Summary: One shot. What would you muse about when you think about your life?


Kagome gazed at the Goshinboku. So many years had passed, and it... it still stood. Maybe a little taller, a little broader, a branch gone here, a new one there... but still the same. So unchanging, just like her. And _unlike_ the rest of the world.

Kagome had seen everything. The natural disasters, the changes in society... the wars. So many wars. Honestly, it was amazing she _had_ survived this long. She wasn't a recluse by nature - was in fact, the opposite, a _healer_ \- and had ended up in the midst of much of the suffering. She saved those she could and prayed over those she couldn't. She sheltered the innocent, gave comfort where she could.

And those actions would occasionally draw the wrong attention. Drawing her weapons against someone still broke her heart, but she had done over and over again, to defend herself and the wounded or innocent. She would be damned if someone was harmed from her cowardice.

Then, there were the times of peace, of prosperity, when the world was washed anew. Those times, her heart filled to bursting at seeing the love, the hope, shining in everyone's eyes. The times of strife ever marching forward through determination and ending in happiness - at least for most. But the cycle was always there.

And yes, she had stood witness to it all.

Her earpiece chirped, notifying her of an alert. She listened to her prerecorded message reminding her of just what this day was. ...Not that she could forget. Nevertheless, she acknowledged the alarm and turned it off.

Kagome drifted over to the tree. Resting a hand on it, she wondered at it's resilience. Just _how long_ had this magnificence stood here?

...Would she become like it?

She shuddered slightly, and then put those thoughts out of her mind. Now, was not the time for pondering the future. It was for remembering the past.

She turned away from one memory to look upon another. No matter what happened, she _always_ made sure the well was protected. It was the beginning of everything, at least for her. So many years passed, it was hard to remember, sometimes.

But she had taken careful notes back then. Even if she didn't have a clue just how many years would pass for her, she knew human memory was faulty. As the journals aged, she carefully copied them into newer ones. She had a sealed memory box the old books went into it, while the new she kept with her and added to.

When she had copied and stored the newest set four months ago, it shocked her just how long it'd been. And shocked her with this very special anniversary. So this past week, she had refreshed her memory, taking her time with the oldest.

After all, you only turn five hundred years old once.

She moved her hand softly over the old wood and entered the well house. The well had aged surprisingly ...err... well. And she grinned to herself at the pun. Still... While yes, it was drier and a little softer, it was still clearly the same timbers from so long ago. It must have been preserved, somehow, by the magic once encased by the well.

She smiled ruefully at her imagination. She could almost feel the magic once more. She supposed some things just never could be forgotten. It was silly, though, because once the jewel had returned her to her family, the well had never opened up again.

She vaguely remembered the feeling of her desperation as she tried many times to go back. However, now, she could hardly relate to the young girl she'd been back then. So much had changed, not the least of which was herself. She wondered if now she could relate more to Kikyou than she ever could in the past. That which you live through, changes you.

She leaned forward, wondering how the people on the other side had changed. Had they grown wiser? Did they have families? Had they been happy?

She wondered how the world had changed over there. Did they develop the same technologies? Well, probably not exactly the same. They may have developed at least some forms. Heck, the youkai with elemental affinities may have developed them.

Whimsically, she swished one arm into the well.

Suddenly, all her hair rose. She stared in shock at what appeared below. There was a hand reaching up, grasping hers. A vaguely familiar pair of furry ears atop a silvered head. A golden pair of eyes spearing hers.

"...Kagome?!"

...

 _That's all. I'm not adding anything to this. I love leaving the rest to the reader's imagination._


End file.
